


Spill the Beans

by daddykink (halogenharry)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Conflict, Drinking & Talking, Gen, Underage Drinking, drinking game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halogenharry/pseuds/daddykink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The group roared with agreement. Seamus huffed and tried to silence everyone so he could take his turn. Once most everyone was paying attention, Seamus asked loudly, “What I want to know is, who let Draco Malfoy into the common room in his pyjamas?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spill the Beans

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Sapphy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphy/pseuds/Sapphy) in the [PettingZoo](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PettingZoo) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  The Griffindors are drinking and playing a game of their own devising called 'what I want to know is...' (it's pretty much self explanatory) when one of them asks "What I want to know it, who let Draco Malfoy into the common room in his Pyjamas?"
> 
> Go ahead people, adopt and do your worst!

The Gryffindors were all gathered around the fire, sharing a few laughs as they passed a bottle of fire whiskey around. The game they had chosen to play was “What I want to know is…” which had already lead to some funny confessions of secret of obsessions and apparent truths that everyone just wanted said out loud.

Next was Ron’s turn. He took a quick sip and said, “Ok, what I want to know is, why are there burn marks on the wall over there?” He pointed to the far wall behind them where lines of singed wallpaper could be seen.

Everyone turned to Seamus Finnigan. He immediately felt all the eyes on him, but instead of attempting to push it onto someone else, he owned it. “I was practicing some potions we had learned in class. Didn’t really go as planned.”

“But do they ever really go as planned, Finnigan?” interjected Parvati.

The group roared with agreement. Seamus huffed and tried to silence everyone so he could take his turn. Once most everyone was paying attention, Seamus asked loudly, “What I want to know is, who let Draco Malfoy into the common room in his pyjamas?”

The whole room went silent as his words registered in their minds. Draco Malfoy? Why would anyone in their right mind invite Draco Malfoy to their Common Room? To all of their knowledge, no one in Gryffindor House was friends with Malfoy; actually, no one even associated with him aside from exchanging insults. Malfoy was the last Slytherin that anyone would invite in, but it would appear someone had. Whispers broke out around the room as they all took guesses as to who the culprit was.

However, Harry and Hermione didn’t join in on the gossip. Rather, Harry cleaned his glasses and squinted at various objects around the room as he tried to act oblivious to his question; Hermione played with the ends of the sleeves of her sweater, obviously unable to hide her discomfort with the situation that presented itself.

Dean Thomas, Seamus’ best friend, spoke up as everyone continued their jittering. “Anyone going to own up? One of you lot had to have done it.”

Harry and Hermione simultaneously sighed. “It was me,” they said in unison, causing more confusion.

The best friends eyed one another with a mix of curiosity, confusion and jealousy. The whole room watched on as the drama unfolded.

“You let Draco Malfoy in here in his pyjamas?” Hermione asked, slightly flustered.

Harry cleared his throat. “Yes. And you did as well?”

Hermione shrugged. “Yes, I did.” Hermione’s eyes darted to the ground. Her heart quickened a pace before asking her next question. “Why did you let him him here?”

Harry tried to play it off nonchalantly. “No reason, just to hang out. And you?”

“The same.”

Ron watched his friends in disdain. “To hang out? You two invited Draco Malfoy to hang out?” He shook his head briefly before letting out a huff. “Why didn’t you let me in on the latest plan? I could’ve helped.”

Harry and Hermione exchanged a look while the rest of the circle rolled their eyes at Ron’s inability to realize or accept what happened between each pairing.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter is @bloodIads!


End file.
